


Crushes

by midoritakamine



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anyway I love these awkward babies, Brief mentions of Izumi and his fixation on Makoto in case you're uncomfortable with him, God I love Makoto Yuuki, M/M, Makoto having a crush is fun to write, Subaru is an evil little man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoritakamine/pseuds/midoritakamine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweat drips down his cheek. He's going to mess it up, he knows it. He always messed it up before; that's why he would say those things, things about his face being the only promising thing about him. "What I'm trying to say is, uh..."<br/>"Is?" Makoto doesn't like the look on his kouhai's face. He hates it. He hates it when people look at him like that, expecting and disappointed. Especially when Tsukasa does.<br/>"... I like you, Suou-kun!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frey on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Frey+on+Twitter).



> so my friend frey has been asking about makokasa and now i've decided to fall into the hole. basically all i am is a trickstar/tsukasa ship factory at this point so u should probably expect a maokasa and hokukasa fic out of me sometime. also subamakokasa bc that polya kills me
> 
> ANYWAY makoto is a beautiful awkward son and tsukasa is just as bad but in different ways so please enjoy this mess

Crushes are perhaps the thing Makoto disliked the most.

Whether it be one of his own or one another person has, he disliked them from a young age. Most of his experience with crushes were from his modeling days, days which he dreads remembering. Crushes always had to do with the material; his outfits, his posture, his aura, his... face. He cringes as he looks up at the mirror. Resting a shaky hand on his cheek, Makoto looks defeated. Defeat is perhaps his second most hated thing. He hates the feeling of not being good enough, of not impressing or being approved of. He hates that he hates it. He doesn't want to depend of others' approval, especially not... certain people's.

He jumps back from the sink in instinctual fear. _Don't think about that one_ , he mentally reminds himself. Don't think about anything from those days. Focus on the now, focus on his friends, focus on who he wants to be... and be with.

Now his face turns from fear to embarrassment. People he wants to be with... that could mean anything? It could mean friendships he desires, people he wishes to work with, family he misses. It didn't have to mean romantic relationships, right?

But if it didn't imply romance, why was it his kouhai's face flashes in his mind?

Makoto exits the bathroom in a hurry. If he spends all his time in there thinking, he would end up going on a self-depreciative cycle. Again. He tries to remind himself to not think so negatively. It doesn't do anything positive for him, at least that's what his unit members have assured him. That's what Nito-senpai told him. That's what the transfer student said. That's what he wishes to hear somebody in particular say.

His quiet desires are interrupted as his phone buzzes. He whips it out quickly, scanning the message.

_Hi hi, Ukki! It's Subaru! Daikichi ended up having a problem with his stomach and I had to leave before practice. Sarii's busy with student council today and Hokke thought it'd be pointless for just two of you to practice, so today's is cancelled! Hokke did want to talk to you, so go ahead and head to our practice spot! Ehe, it's a good thing though so don't worry~ Love you, Ukki!_

Makoto sighs a little, a small blush on his face as he quickly messages Akehoshi-kun back. Practice is cancelled... at least he could take today and work on his tennis. Then again, he didn't particularly want to go, especially not after his thoughts from the bathroom. Perhaps he could work on the radio broadcasting club's things? Nito-senpai did ask him to stop by in a few days to help out with it...

Firstly, he figures he has to get to Trickstar's practice grounds to see what Hokke needed.

* * *

 

"I don't appreciate being called from my practice, especially by the likes of Trickstar."

Subaru, grinning as wide as ever, leans forward and pats Tsukasa on the shoulder. God, his kouhai could be quite cute! "It's okay, Kyashii! It's really, really important you're here and you stay here until Ukki gets here too. Just trust me like you did at New Years!"

Tsukasa is unimpressed. "I didn't trust you at New Years, I trusted Onee-sama. If I recall, all you did was attempt to distract me and treat me like a child. Even if I am in a position as your kouhai, I do not appreciate being treated like a sniveling baby, although now if I consider this option, I could use it to describe you as well-"

Clapping, Subaru interrupts Tsukasa with a knowing grin. "Well, that's all and good but I have to get out of here! If Ukki catches me, he's gonna be suspicious."

"Suspicious of wh-"

"Good luck, Kyashii, I hope you enjoy this!"

Tsukasa has no time to call out for Subaru. By the time he can process the idea of enjoying something from Trickstar, Subaru has already made it across the field and out from the school's gates. With his arms crossed, Tsukasa surrenders himself to simply staying in place and waiting. Knights didn't have practice for another half an hour, he could spare some time...

* * *

 

Some time ends up being that half an hour. Tsukasa is almost asleep when he hears footsteps. Perhaps it's one of his unit members, coming to tell him to get his butt to practice (or in meanest case scenario, smacking him on the back of the head and dragging him by the collar... hopefully they didn't chose to send Sena-senpai after him.)

"Eh?! Suou-kun?!"

That isn't the voice of a Knights member. Tsukasa looks up and sees a figure silhouetted by the sun. He makes out blonde hair and glasses with his first glance and after pausing to rub his eyes, notices bright blue ones looking at him in shock. Another Trickstar member?

Makoto feels his heart sinking as well as any sense of comfort. God, where is Hidaka-kun? Akehoshi-kun said he'd be here, but he isn't. Instead... "U-um, what are you doing here?" That sounded mean, and pushy. Makoto swallows and shakes his head. "I-I mean, I was just expecting Hidaka-kun. I got a text that he was waiting for me here, so I..."

"A text?" Tsukasa tilts his head, holding up a hand as a visor. "Nevermind that, can you perhaps step out of the way of the sun? I'd rather not go blind from the likes of a Trickstar member." Tsukasa grabs his bag and moves it to his lap, an unconscious move trained into him. Always be a gentleman, even if the person is undesirable. That is the Suou way of life.

Despite his hesitation and nerves, Makoto pushes it away and takes a seat next to Tsukasa. The air holds a heavy sense of awkwardness on both ends. Tsukasa isn't fond of Trickstar, going so far as to consider them rivals or even worse, challenge them to a duel against Knights. His rich aura of superiority is drowning, yet it's balanced off with his own awkwardness. His accidental rudeness and his strange idea of improvement. His knightly demeanor towards his fans and his beautiful smile. All of it came together to create him; whether or not all of these things were natural or forced is hard to tell to an untrained eye. But Makoto could tell.

Makoto knows too well the things both the rich and the beautiful were taught. Posture, aura, beauty... how to gain, maintain, and use it for yourself. He hates how he knows it but he hates even more when he sees it in Tsukasa. How smiles, posture, personality is forced. How being the ideal is hard. He didn't want to see it in Tsukasa, yet he does. He knows how difficult the feelings in people like that are. He knows what they hold back, and perhaps that's what lead him to this situation.

Perhaps his knowledge of what Tsukasa does daily is what lead Makoto to developing his crush.

"I, uh..." Makoto shakes his head and looks at Tsukasa. He feels his cheeks flushing when he meets those violet eyes. They look annoyed, which drops Makoto's blush down to a slight fluster. His heart sinks a little. Tsukasa disliked Trickstar, and he knows that well. He knows it from DDD, and he knows it from how Tsukasa seems to avoid them. Even though he avoids them, Makoto can't help but think he has something special about him.

"What is it, Yuuki-senpai?" Almost by instinct, Makoto flinches with the combined tone of annoyance and the beginning of his name. _Yuu..._ he shakes his head fervently to get rid of the thought. Don't think about him. He doesn't matter. What matters in Makoto's feelings, and this moment with Tsukasa.

"I had something I needed to talk to you about, Suou-kun. It's really important, and... and I was hoping you'd hear me out. I know you don't like Trickstar, but..." Sweat drips down his cheek. He's going to mess it up, he knows it. He always messed it up before; that's why he would say those things, things about his face being the only promising thing about him. "What I'm trying to say is, uh..."

"Is?" Makoto doesn't like the look on his kouhai's face. He hates it. He hates it when people look at him like that, expecting and disappointed. Especially when Tsukasa does.

"... I like you, Suou-kun!"

The wind blows.

"... Like me? You mean my performances are to your tastes? I'm surprised somebody of your standing can collect how impressive I truly am on stage."

Makoto almost blanches. How dense could tsukasa possibly be? Then again, the triumphant smile on Tsukasa's face makes him feel happy. With his own smile, Makoto shakes his head. "That wasn't exactly what I was going for... I meant I mostly found you yourself likable."

Tsukasa's face dims, and Makoto feels him own mood dim as well. "Me?"

"Yeah, you."

There's another pause as the wind blows again. "What exactly do you mean?"

Here it comes. Makoto inhales and closes his eyes. It's now or never; who knows when he'll catch Tsukasa away from Knights again? Away from him again? He shakes his head and exhales almost confidently. He remembers this feeling, putting on a brave face. He doesn't like it, but in front of Tsukasa and not the camera, it doesn't feel as bad.

"I like you... hmm, how can I define it?" He laughs to cover his nerves. Tsukasa looks curious, which pushes Makoto forward. "I suppose you could say I like you in the same way your fans do, but different still. I like to see you perform, and I like your voice. Most of the time when I see Knights, I end up focusing on you. It isn't because of how much Sena-senpai scares me. I don't focus on you to ignore him. I think I focus on you because..."

Tsukasa doesn't speak. In fact, he still looks confused. Makoto feels his confident aura replace itself with a calmer one, a happier one. "I focus on you because I like you, Suou-kun. I like you a lot, and I don't want to focus on anybody else because I feel drawn to you. Uh, if that makes sense. I hope all of this made sense, aha... I'm not really good at it like you would be, you know?" He scratches the back of his head and laughs, feeling the happy aura slightly tinge awkward. " You're so handsome and smooth, I'm sure any girl that you confess to wouldn't be able to deny you. Meanwhile, I'm just... a mess. The only thing I'd have going for me is my appearance and not my words."

"I don't believe so," Makoto coughs in surprise, his previous flustering reappearing as Tsukasa looks at him curiously. "I do agree with Sena-senpai that you have a wonderful face. However that's where my agreement with him ends. His belief in Yuuki-senpai's beauty is skin-deep, without your glasses. Personally I like your glasses, as well as your persona. I admit to Trickstar being Knights' fated rivals, and I still solemnly swear we shall surpass Trickstar, even surpass Fine as this academy's top idol unit. That's how much I believe in Knights. However, these opinions are unit-based and not individual based..." Tsukasa himself now begins to look a little flustered. Makoto feels relief that he isn't the only one.

"A-and if you based it on individuals...?"

Tsukasa smiles that wonderful smile again. "I believe Yuuki-senpai is simply marvelous."

* * *

 

_Ehe, sorry for lying to you Ukki! I hope everything went well._

Makoto only smiles and tucks his phone into his pocket, picking up his pace as to not fall behind. _If by went well_ , he mentally replies, _I would consider this well._

"Ah, we are here," Tsukasa says, glancing to the side as Makoto appears. "I left a message as we left for the staff to prepare another meal. I do hope you enjoy this, as it's a Suou family traditional meal, and a commoner such as yourself would never have a chance to taste this sort of quality in your life had it not been for my generosity and thoughtfulness. I do hope you are grateful to I, Suou Tsukasa, for blessing you with this." The only reply Tsukasa gets is a shaking, nervous, and warm hand reaching out to grab his.

He changes his mind. With the feeling of Tsukasa's hand in his own and the amazing aura of the Suou house as they're greeted by servants, he changes his mind. Makoto doesn't hate crushes all that much after all.


End file.
